Ramalan
by Eunhyuk's wife
Summary: Eunhyuk diramal temannya dan ramalan itu menjadi nyata? Ahh.. bad summary T-T


RamalanAuthor : Richa aka Istri nya eunhyuk #ditabok

Main cast : HaeHyuk

Other cast : Kyumin, kibum, Jessica, and Other

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rating : K-T

Warning : school life, OOC, typo, abal, yaoi, dll

Annyeong aku adalah author baru di ffn , mohon kerjasamanya *bow cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik miiko, aku suka banget ngeliat pertengkaran miiko sama tappei tapi disisi lain mereka sebenernya saling suka X3 tanpa banyak bacot Enjoying the story ^^

•

•

•

RAMALAN

Eunhyuk POV

Annyeong, namaku Lee Hyukjae biasa di panggil Eunhyuk, aku adalah siswa kelas 12 di Seoul High School *ngasal*

akupun melangkahkan kaki kaki mungilku menuju kelasku, kelas 12-3 . Baru saja aku sampai di depan pintu sudah dapat kulihat bahwa suasana sangat berisik

Author POV

" Di bawah jari manis mu ada bulatan , itu tandanya kau adalah orang yang menyukai seni " Ujar Jessica, yeoja yang terkenal akan ramalannya

" Betul juga ! Aku kan suka nge dance ! " seru kibum, Salah satu partner dance Eunhyuk

" Ramal aku juga dong ! " Seru Sungmin , namja aegyo namjachingu nya kyuhyun

" Hmmm.. Sungmin oppa, ulurkan tanganmu pada Kyuhyun " Perintah Jessica

" B.. Begini ? " Tanya Sungmin sedikit gugup

" Ne, nah kyuhyun coba kau pilih salah satu jari Sungmin. " Kyuhyun pun dengan malas memilih Telunjuk Sungmin yang membuat Jessica mengeluarkan seringaiannya

" Rupanya kalian masih malu malu ya ? " Ucap Jessica

" Mwo? Apa maksudmu ? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" begini lohh.. Setap jari mewakili setiap perasaan manusia, Kelingking tanda benci, Jari manis tidak begitu suka, Jari tengah biasa saja, Jari Telunjuk suka dan Ibu jari artinya Cinta " Jelas sicca panjang kali lebar

" Mwoo ? T.. Tadi aku mau milih ibu jari kok , Minnie percayalah padaku ! " Sanggah Kyuhyun lebay -.-

" Ada apa ini ? " Tanya Donghae yang baru datang

" Hae coba pilih salah satu jariku " Perintah Eunhyuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya

' hyukkie berani sekali ya ' batin MinSicca

" Apaan sih ? " Ucap donghae ketus namun tetap memilih jari eunhyuk

Dan Jari yang dipilih adalah.. *jeng jeng jeng* #backsound

IBU JARI ! Author ulangi ! IBU JARI pemirsa ! IBU JARI ! #ditimpuk

Hening, Semua siswa dikelas itu pun langsung melongo tak terkecuali Eunhyuk yang wajahnya udah merah semerah tomat

dan kemudian..

SUIT SUIT, Siulan nista pun memecahkan keheningan itu

" Chukkae ya hae hyung ! " Seru Kyuhyun

" A.. Apa maksudmu ? " Sahut Donghae terkejut

" Jadi begini.. " Ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan apa yang dijelaskan Jessica tadi

" Dan intinya kau mencintai Hyukkie " Lanjut kyuhyun gembira

" M.. Mwo ? " Pekik Donghae

" Aku ga mau main ramalan lagi ! " Akhirnya eunhyuk yang daritadi asik berblushing ria mulai berbuka suara

" Ne ! Pasti meleset " Tambah donghae yang membuat Perempatan siku siku muncul di dahi Jessica

" Pasti meleset ya " Gumam Jessica hampir berbisik, Jessica pun mengambil(?) tangan eunhyuk

" Oppa.. tak lama lagi akan perubahan besar dalam hidupmu " Ujar Jessica sambil menyeringai -lagi-

" Mwo ? Apa maksudmu ? " Tanya Eunhyuk

" Perubahaan baik atau buruk ? " Tanya Sungmin

" yahh, Lihat saja nanti " Sahut Jessica sambil tersenyum misterius dan kembali ke bangkunya

RAMALAN

Eunhyuk POV

Aku benar benar tidak bisa melupakan perkataan Jessica tadi siang.. Apa maksud Jessica ya? Perubahan baik atau buruk? Kenapa feeling ku menjadi tidak enak ya ?

" Hyukkie chagi ayo makan " Sahut eomma ku membuyarkan lamunanku

" Ne, eomma ! Aku akan kebawah sebentar lagi " Ujarku sambil buru buru ke bawah,. Di bawah sudah ada eomma ku, Leeteuk dan appa ku, Kangin

" Chagi, appa mau bicara " Ucap appa

" Waeyo appa? " Jujur saja aku binggung, Tumben tumbenan appa berbicara serius terhadapku

" Kita akan pindah ke Jepang "

JDERR

Ucapan appa bagaikan petir yang menyambar di hatiku

" Mwo ? Kenapa appa ? Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku ? " Protesku

" Appa di pindahkan oleh bos appa.. Yaa.. kau akan pindah sekolah " Ucap appa dengan santainya, apa appa tidak memikirkan perasaanku?

" Pokoknya aku tidak mau pindah ! " Seruku sambil lari ke kamar .. ' hiks appa jahat ! " batinku

Eunhyuk POV end

Tok Tok

" Chagi, buka pintu nya " Titah Leeteuk. Hening tidak ada jawaban

" Lee Hyukjae ! " Seru Leeteuk tegas

Cklek

Pintu terbuka menampilkan penampilan eunhyuk yang sangat berantakan, matanya sembab, rambut dan baju nya berantakan

" Chagi, ini kan demi pekerjaan Appa mu.. kau harus mengerti " Nasihat Leeteuk

" Tapi umma, aku tidak mau meninggalkan teman temanku " Ujar Eunhyuk yang membuat matanya memanas lagi

" Sssshh.. nanti umma bicarakan dengan appa, uljima, ne ? "

" Ne umma , Jaljayo " Lirih Eunhyuk

RAMALAN

Matahari mulai menampakan wajahnya dan menyusup di sela sela jendela di ruangan yang berwarna biru itu

" Ughh " Lirih namja blonde itu sambil merentangkan tangannya merasa terganggu akan kehadiran matahari itu. Namja itupun membuka matanya, pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadiaan semalam, tak disangka matanya mulai memanas lagi

" Ah, namja tidak boleh menangis ! " Gumamnya sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri

" Hyukkie, Fighting ! "

Dengan enggan namja blonde itu memasuki pekarangan sekolahnya

" Hyukkie ! " Panggil namja aegyo itu sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya sementara di belakangnya ada namja cool namun cukup manis

" Ah, minnie hyung " Sahut namja blonde atau Hyukjae itu

" Waeyo? Kau tampak murung " Tanya namja cool itu

" Sebenernya begini bummie.. Aku di pindahkan ke jepang " Lirih hyukkie

" MWO ? " Koor keuda sahabatnya itu

" Kau bohong kan ? " Ujar Sungmin dengan mata berkaca kaca

" Lalu bagaimana dengan kita ? " Tanya kibum dengan wajah cemas meninggalkan sejenak image cool nya

" Ada apa ? " Tanya kyuhyun setelah melihat namjachingu nya hampir menangis

" Hikss.. Hyukkie dipindahkan ke Jepang.. Huaaaa " Tangis sungmin pun pecah

" Hyu.. " Panggil Donghae namun terputus karna Shindong menyela nya

" Benarkah ? " Tanya Shindong tiba tiba " Kudengar takoyaki disana enak looh " Lanjutnya

" Hyuu.. " Panggil Donghae lagi namun terputus lagi

" Wahh .. Hyukkie ke jepang ? Disana sekolahnya elit semua looh " Kali ini ryeowook yang berbicara

" Hyuk.. " dan na'as sekali nasib uri fishy karna perkataanya dipotong terus -..-

" Wahh, chukkae yaa.. " Semua siswa pun mengerubungi eunhyuk

" BERISIK ! " Teriak donghae lalu meninggalkan mereka yang membuat semua siswa menjadi hening sekaligus binggung

' Hae(oppa/hyung) kenapa sih? ' batin semuanya secara bersamaan

RAMALAN

Dengan gontai eunhyuk melangkahkan kaki nya menuju rumah namun ternyata ada yang berbeda di rumahnya.. bukan, bukan cat baru atau tanaman baru. Namun kehadiran Namja brunette di halaman rumahnya

" Ada apa hae ? " Tanya Eunhyuk

" Kau benar-benar mau ke Jepang ? " Bukan menjawab, Namja yang dipanggil 'Hae' itu malah balik bertanya

" Ne " Jawab eunhyuk lirih

" Aku.. Akan pergi menemuimu "Ujar donghae sambil membingkai wajah eunhyuk

" Benar nih? " Tanya eunhyuk

" Ne, Saranghaeyo.. Mungkin ini terlambat tapi aku ingin sebelum pergi, setidaknya kamu mengetahui perasaanku "

" H.. Hae? Kau serius? " Tanya eunhyuk ragu

" Ne, Jeongmal Saranghaeyo Lee Hyukjae " Jawab donghae mantap yang membuat eunhyuk kembali menangis

" Nado Saranghaeyo Hae-ah " Tangis Eunhyuk

" Hyukkie hyung ! " Panggil namja berambut ikal sambil berlari ke arahnya disusul teman-temannya di belakangnya

" Ehh? Ada hae hyung juga? " Kaget namja berambut ikal itu

" Ne, ada apa kyuhyun-ah? " Tanya donghae

" Jadi begini hyung, kami punya ide bagus ! Bagaimana kalau hanya appa hyukkie saja yg berkerja di Jepang ? " Usul Kyuhyun

" Tapi appa kasihan " Ujar eunhyuk

" ahjussi bisa pulang tiap liburan atau akhir minggu " Usul kibum

" baik kalau begitu sekarang kita tinggal menunggu appa dan umma hyukkie pulang " Ujar Sungmin

**- Sore nya -**

" Kami pulang " Ujar Kangin dan Leeteuk bersamaan

" Kami mohon, Jangan biarkan Hyukkie pindah sekolah ! " Mohon kyuminHae

Leeteuk pun tersenyum

" Yeobo.. lihat uri chagi memounyai teman yang banyak.. kau tega memisahkan mereka semua? " Sahut Leeteuk

" Hahhh.. baiklah.. aku saja yang ke jepang " Akhirnya kangin pun menyerah

" Yang benar ? Gomawo appa/ahjussi " Ucap mereka serempak lalu memeluk kangin dan Leeteuk

Akhirnya hyukkie pun tidak jadi pindah dan menjadi namjachingu Donghae

The End

Hyaaaa~~ FF apa itu -..- Ini FF pertama aku ^^ Semoga semuanya suka ya.. Aku binggung sama end ceritanya jadi aja kaya diatas -..- Mian kalau jelek u,u aku buat FF ini ngebut bangett.. Cuman 3 jam doang -..-

buat yg binggung sama ramalan jessica yg perubahan itu, jadi bakal ada namjachingu baru gtu ._.

Yang punya twitter follow dong LimRicha u,u itu twitter baru aku bikin gara gara twitter sebelumnya ke hack *curhat

Akhir kata,

Review Please ;3


End file.
